Dragons in Fairy Tales
by FriedSoupy
Summary: "Everyday I could hear you singing, singing, talking and yelling. I like your voice. And every time I see you up there walking, my heart beats faster." he put Lucy's hand up on his left chest, "And I've always hoped for a time when you'll fall down here and find me." Lucy bowed her head, blushing madly. "I really wish you could like me too."
1. Chapter 1

"Everyday I could hear you singing, singing, talking and yelling. I like your voice. And every time I see you up there walking, my heart beats faster." he put Lucy's hand up on his left chest, "And I've always hoped for a time when you'll fall down here and find me."

Lucy bowed her head, blushing madly.

"I really wish you could like me too."

A/N: Fluffy lovey-lovey much tingly comedy+romance twoshot! R&R! Btw, I don't have a beta reader so please excuse my grammar or spelling mistakes.

[ DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail! You? Do you? ]

Dragons in Fairy Tales

NatsuxLucy

Lucy Heartfillia, a normal pretty rich girl with a not-so long silky blond hair, very curvacious body and a pair of well grown mounds, jumped off the walls of her little manor to have some good morning walk at the forest where she used to play everyday since she was still a little kid. Her dog, a white, pointed-nose little pup which can stand with only of it's two feet, panted as its owner started jogging deeply into the forest.

"Puuun~" her dog whined as it trembled.

Lucy giggled, "Now Plue, we need some exercise because we just ate a whole buffet last night, especially you! We don't wanna be fat and unhealthy, do we?"

Plue sighed.

"Okay let's go fast... Ahhh!" Lucy accidentally tripped on some rock and stumbled down a slope.

"Pu-puuun!" Plue followed Lucy by stumbling itself down too.

Lucy felt cuts bleed on her arms and legs as she continued to roll down until she's on an edge of a cliff, luckily, there was a thick vine near from a big tree so she grabbed it.

"Oh good God please save me." she muttered as she heard her dog scream towards her.

"Puuuun!"

"Plue!" Lucy unconsciously loosed her grip on the vine to grab Plue and then...

"AAAHHH!" ... they're falling down on a half kilometer-high cliff.

"Pu-puun!" Plue sounded like blaming Lucy.

Lucy rolled her eyes instead of preparing for their demise.

They both closed their eyes, expecting to feel their bones out of their bodies.

THUD!

What thud?

"Grrr..." the two heard as they opened their eyes and found themselves on a belly of this big, very big, sleeping red winged creature who breathes fire.

Lucy flinched, "Is this a... Dragon?" she never saw a dragon before, well, not in fairy tale books that her mother used to read for her. Dragons are mean and bad, does anything to set anything on fire, that was in one of the stories she read.

"Puun!" Plue shrieked at its sight, fortunately the dragon was sleeping and it doesn't even know that there's two prey ON its belly.

"Lets get outta here!" Lucy whispered and jumped down the dragon's belly with Plue.

The dragon groaned, "Grrr..." but it's still sleeping.

Lucy sighed and her cuts tingled in pain when a cold wind brushed through her body. "Ah!"

"Pun!" Plue cried worriedly.

"Don't cry Plue," Lucy smiled, "We're getting out of here!"

"Are you...?" a deep, soft and playful voice silenced the girl and the dog.

The two looked behind and saw no dragon there but a tall, muscular, good-looking guy with a salmon hair.

"Whe-where's the dragon?" Lucy looked around.

"I'm here!" the guy raised a hand.

"Huh?" Lucy stared at him in confusion.

Plue laughed.

"Hey little wormy why are you laughing?" the guy pointed at Plue, "You don't believe me?"

"Plue is not a worm..." Lucy facepalmed, "Nevermind. Plue, let's go."

"Where are you going?" the guy pouted.

Lucy looked at him and smiled, "He's cute." she thought.

"By the way, I'm Natsu!" he beamed.

"I-I'm Lucy, and this is Plue."

Natsu jumped in front of her and sniffed.

"You're a human? I knew it!" he laughed

"Of course I am." Lucy chuckled at his words.

Natsu smiled, "I'm a half-human and a half-dragon you know. So this means that I can marry you!"

"Ehh?!" Lucy was taken aback by his words. "You... You can't just marry me!"

Natsu pouted again, "Why? You don't like me?"

Lucy blushed, "Well, I just met you. And this is crazy..."

Natsu tilted his head, "What crazy? And so what if we just met? As long as we like each other there's no problem!"

Lucy felt like crying, "Okay, please don't be like this, I don't like you."

Natsu frowned, "Okay. I won't force you."

"Puuun..." Plue looked at Lucy.

"I know Plue, he's cute but..."

Lucy sighed and patted Natsu's shoulder, "Ne, do you really like me?"

Natsu nodded then grinned, "Yeah. A lot."

Lucy blushed again.

"Everyday I could hear you singing, talking and yelling. I like your voice. And every time I see you up there walking, my heart beats faster." he put Lucy's hand on his left chest, "And I've always hoped for a time when you'll fall down here and find me."

Lucy could feel Natsu's fast heartbeat, she's blushing madly after hearing Natsu's romantic words that made her heartbeat beat faster as his'.

"I really wish you could like me too."

Natsu pulled Lucy into a tight embrace.

A/N: Sooo, end of the first part! There will be NO second part until I got feedbacks ne~?

So, what do you think about the story? Kinda weird, right?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey~ thanks a bunch to those who gave their feedbacks and of course to those who followed and faved! I 3 U all! And to the twelve cute people who reviewed, this second and last part of Dragons in Fairy Tales is dedicated for you!

[ DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own Fairy Tail! ]

Dragons in Fairy Tales

NatsuxLucy

(Preview)

Lucy could feel Natsu's fast heartbeat, she's blushing madly after hearing Natsu's romantic words that made her heartbeat beat faster as his'.

"I really wish you could like me too."

Natsu pulled Lucy into a tight embrace.

...

Lucy couldn't breath at the moment, how she wished that stupid dragon wasn't there to catch them on their fall... But wait, where's the dragon?

Natsu breathed deeply on her hair, sending goosebumps down to her little toes, he hugged her closer then closer then closer...

"Why does your hair smell so good?" he uttered as he closed his eyes to feel Lucy more.

"Uh... Uh... It- its because my sha-shampoo..." Lucy stammered, blushing really really really hard.

Plue facepalmed.

Natsu broke the embrace then Lucy panted and sweated like she was just chased by an angry bull from Texas to Japan.

He chuckled and reached his hands out for Lucy's and caressed it gently, "Your hands are so soft."

Lucy panted faster and signaled Plue to save her but her pet just smirked and she dropped her jaw in great disappointment.

"Now. Do you like me now?" he asked as his handsome smile nearly K.O.'d Lucy.

"Please don't do that again!" Lucy cried, "It's creepy!"

Natsu frowned.

"N-no I was just joking... Kekeke." Lucy faked a laugh then thought, "Now how am I supposed to answer him?!"

His face brightened, "So?"

"What the heck?!" she mentally screamed, "Who is this person? But I gotta admit it he's so cuuute! Wait! Do I like him?!"

A little angel Lucy with a halo above her head and a white wing appeared on the right side of her shoulder, "Haah~ Hi I'm your angel side, angel Lucy. Nice to meet you." the little angel Lucy bowed, "If I were you I will feel bad on that guy and let him marry me."

"Aack! you're me!"

Just then, a little devil Lucy with a pitchfork appeared on Lucy's left shoulder saying, "No. Just be honest with yourself and marry him coz he's so damn cute!"

"WATDA! Another me!"

"Hey devil Lucy don't you dare to fool Lucy!" shouted angel Lucy to devil Lucy.

"Yah I'm just telling Lucy to be honest with herself! I even think I violated my Evil Book and ways!" devil Lucy shouted back.

Then the two imaginary creatures disappeared.

"They didn't help me either." Lucy gave another thought, "Wait... Why was those two telling me to get married with this guy?!"

Natsu tilted his head.

Lucy faked a laugh again, "Ahaha Natsu, can you give me time to think about this?"

Natsu grinned, "'kay if its you."

Lucy gulped, grabbed Plue and sprinted ten feet away from Natsu.

"Puuun!" Plue slapped Lucy's face.

Lucy hissed, "Yah Plue how could you..."

Plue pointed at Natsu, Lucy looked at him, he smiled and waved at her, she flushed red and glared at Plue.

"Puuun-puu-pun-puuun pu-puuun!" Plue... explained?

Of course, Lucy can't understand her dog. She sighed and looked at Natsu again who looked like a child chasing a butterfly, she found him very cute, and romantic, and lovable, and adorable, and handsome, and kind but weird and...

"Who on earth wouldn't like him?!" Lucy shouted, not enough for Natsu to hear.

"Puruun!" Plue 'hmp'ed and grinned.

"Yosh!" Lucy punched the air then walked back to Natsu.

Natsu smiled, "You got your answer yet?"

"Sorry Natsu. I can't - marry you." Lucy nearly choked at her words, "I'm very sorry. I'm already engaged with somebody."

Plue's jaw dropped, "Puuun! (She's lying!)"

Natsu forced out a smile and turned around, not facing the girl, "I- okay. Sorry for wasting your time. I shouldn't have asked, I knew this from the very start..."

"That this was only a one-sided love."

Lucy's heart sank, of course, she didn't want to hurt the guy.

"Bye..." Lucy grabbed Plue and started walking away.

"But hey...!" he called, Lucy turned and saw him wiping his tears, "If you change your mind I'll be here, waiting."

Lucy turned back.

Natsu sat on the ground and watched the girl disappear,

"I'll wait, even if it takes hundreds of years for you to come and fall down here, with me."

He sighed and transformed into a big red dragon.

It was already three in the afternoon when Lucy came back home. Her mother, Layla, came to her scolding.

"Lucy!" Layla screamed, "What's with all those cuts?!"

"Ahaha... Mama I just fell down a cliff." Lucy answered honestly.

"What? Cliff?!"

Lucy nodded. "A dragon saved me and a really cute guy asked me to marry him."

"Then why didn't you marry him?"

Lucy widened her eyes, "Haah?! Why is everybody telling me to marry him?!"

Layla laughed, "I'm just joking. That's for the dragon."

"I'm not lying! It's true!" Lucy pouted.

"Now shh shh and get Plue, I'll treat your cuts."

Lucy nodded and went to Plue who was sleeping in her room.

"Plue wake up." Lucy said gently.

"Puuun..." Plue's eyes slowly opened.

"Come on Plue. Tell mama that I'm not lying." she picked her pet up.

At dusk, Lucy read some of the fairy tale books she have to Plue and almost of the antagonists there are mean dragons.

She had thought that whatever have happened earlier that morning was a dream, ONLY a dream so out of boredom, she made a story of what she 'dreamed' about and made a happy ending to it where the beautiful girl married the handsome half-dragon, half-human guy.

"I guess I should publish this and maybe I'll have my own wealth and buy some good books." she said as Plue whimpered.

And so she published the book titled 'My Sweet Dragon' next day and after some few months, young people, especially children, came to her saying that her book was amazing and better than other fairy tale books.

"I can imagine a dragon turn into a handsome man!"

"That was one of the cutest story I have read!"

"Oh please make a sequel!"

"That was a one unique tale!"

"Make a live action out of it!"

Those words were the words complemented at her story, they really made her heart fat and contented.

She named the dragon in her story 'Natsu' and everyone around her talking how sweet and romantic Natsu was, made her fall slowly on the guy she dumped.

One day, she decided to take Plue on a camping in the forest, well, not really to take Plue on a camping, that was just an excuse, the truth is, she wanted to see Natsu. She also wanted to thank him.

She carried a big bag behind her as she stood on the ground where she and Plue last fell down.

"Puuun?" Plue looked ar her.

She chuckled, "No we're not having ourselves falling down just to arrive there."

"What's the use of a rope?" she grinned and tied a rope around a sturdy tree, Plue on her back.

She was halfway down the cliff when the rope snapped, luckily, a vine was sticking down from the same tree last time and she quickly grabbed it. She sighed as she heard the vine snap too.

"Plue this is your fault you're so heavy!" Lucy shouted as they fell on something not so hard yet not do soft.

She and her pet looked around and found big onyx eyes stare at them, they're on the back of the big big red dragon.

Lucy closed her eyes until she felt strong arms around her.

There he is, Natsu, the guy she dumped then fell for in somewhat weird way, but nevertheless, she liked him now.

She smiled.

He grinned and gave her a long passionate kiss which she surprisingly responded positively before covering Plue's little eyes.

"Puuun~"

-End-

A/N: Thank you very much for reading! Please don't hate me for the ending I'm actually a sadistic-like author (but I'm not a sadistic!) I'm just like that. Keke.

So please give me your feedback and tell me if you have 'REQUESTS'.

btw I beg you to read my other nalu Fanfic!

Thank you 'gain!


End file.
